


Keep walking

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beggar teen character, Gen, Medieval, Nameless Character - Freeform, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poverty, death mention, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Completely original. More info in the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and like it, please comment and tell me. Even if you hate it, tell me why.

He shivered against the cold, pulled his threadbare cloak tighter around himself and looked at the house where heat seemed to radiate out from the windows. Probably a fire going in there. How he wished he too could have a hearth. Heat. Food. His stomach rumbled. He had to ignore it. His coin purse was empty. The pride he had was too big to fit his thin body. Small. Frail. The urge for food was bigger than his pride. _Give in boy. You need to eat. Humans can not live on air and water. _It was that voice in his head again. That voice telling him to eat, swallow his pride, drink, ask for money or food. He got up, it was raining now. Not just a drizzle, but a rain that'd soak even the best dressed knight, nobleman or even king. It soaked him through. Clearly, pride also washed away with the rain. Now he found himself at the house door. He knocked. A man opened. "What do you want?" He asked. "Please Sir. Can I come in? I have nowhere else to go. I will not be trouble, nor stay long. I shall be gone before morning." He asked. "Will you pay?" The man immidiately asked. "No. I have no money Sir. I can work though. Please just..." "No." The man cut him off. "I do not appreciate beggars at my door." He said. Once again, the boy had to turn and walk away. No one ever let him in.  _Someone will probably let you in. Keep walking. Do not stop walking. Do not stop. Walk. If you stop, you will end up dead. Just like your family._


End file.
